


Unending Happiness

by DancesWithSeatbelts



Series: NaLu Fever [29]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Canon-esque, F/M, Fluff with a slight hint of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23486869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancesWithSeatbelts/pseuds/DancesWithSeatbelts
Summary: Natsu and Lucy have begun to date - but even though they've confessed, Natsu has doubts over his worthiness. Nothing a little heart to heart can't clear up, that, and a kiss.
Relationships: NaLu, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Series: NaLu Fever [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/123105
Kudos: 44





	Unending Happiness

"I love you the way you are." Lucy felt lighter after admitting her true feelings. "Just the way you are. Natsu," Lucy gripped her boyfriend's upper arms, "don't ever change." She licked her lips and smiled. "This is a love that will never turn away from you. I won't ever stop loving you."

"But why?" Natsu didn't want to refute Lucy's words but his innate honesty wouldn't allow him to give himself or Lucy an easy out. "I've been acting erratic and why would you keep trusting me?"

"Have you ever reneged on a promise?" Lucy shook her head, answering her own question. "No. Have you ever failed to save me or any of our guild mates? No, you haven't." Lucy pursed her lips and continued to speak in a low and even tone; even as her erstwhile partner shifted his feet and looked like he wanted to escape. "I trust you."

"But why?" The question was torn from Natsu's throat. "I've had problems with my memories." He sniffed and it sounded suspiciously like he was holding back tears. "I can't trust myself so how can you trust me?" He wanted to cry; if only for the tension release. "I don't have accurate memories. Who am I?"

"You're my partner." Lucy smiled. "You're the person who asked me to form a team. That's the truth. No matter exactly why you asked, the fact remains you did."

"…" Natsu started to smile - but another thought had him lowering his eyes and dipping his chin into his chest, the nape of his neck tinged with pink. He muttered, "Then you felt like it wasn't purely because I wanted to work with you."

Lucy let go of Natsu's arms, instead gently patting his cheeks, coaxing him into raising his face. "Look at me, do I look upset?"

"N-no. You look beautiful." Natsu's eyes widened. "Um, I dunno why I said that. I mean, of course you're -"

His lips puckered to form the 'b' of beautiful but sputtered to a stop because Lucy leaned in and kissed him. Her fingers slipped from his cheeks and dove into his wild pink hair to tangle and tug. Natsu sputtered once Lucy broke the kiss. "Wha-what?"

"I'm not dating you because I need to say I'm pretty." Lucy moved her hands to rest on Natsu's shoulders and took a deep breath. "That kiss was because I trust you and you need to trust yourself more." She grinned, now actively pushing on Natsu's shoulders. "I trust you with everything. You've seen me at my worst. When my dad…" Lucy couldn't stop the slow leak of tears. "My dad had me kidnapped and you saved me. And after Tenrou Island, you were there for me when I found out he had…"

"You don't have to say it."

Natsu closed his eyes and Lucy was sure her partner was being reminded of his own father issues. Resolute, Lucy continued. "My father passed but in the time I was gone he never gave up hope. I won't ever give up hope either."

"I'm not -"

"What?" Lucy cut off Natsu's words, her eyes wide and brave. "Not good enough? You're amazing." She clutched Natsu's shirt with fingers that felt icy. "Celestial Mages keep their promises, don't they? I don't need you to change. I love you the way you are - and that's a promise!"

Natsu grinned, the tips of his fangs poking out the smallest amount. "I promise you won't regret that promise."

"Then we should seal that contract." Lucy knew what she wanted but she also knew Natsu had to come to that conclusion on his own.

Natsu opened his mouth and then silently closed it with a look of purpose on his face, he enclosed Lucy in a warm embrace. He dipped his head to initiate a scorching kiss. Tonight had taken an odd detour but was back on track. With enough communication between himself and Lucy, their happiness was going to be unending.


End file.
